Fixing What Is Broken
by MoonlightDancer995
Summary: What happened in the hospital wing whilst Bill was recovering from his attack by Fenrir Greyback, how did he feel? and Fleur? A tale of being lost and found again, how love can overcome any tragedy!
1. Chapter 1

[Okay this is my first story - It's set just after Dumbledore died and is written mainly from the perspective of Bill/Fleur [with a few sections about how the other family members felt ] and is about how well Fleur helped to fix Bill after his deadly attack

Hope you enjoy!]

* * *

><p>Blood littered the floor as Fleur ran on towards the Hospital Wing, no it could not be, not him, not Bill. Continuing on along the winding corridors following behind Mr. and Mrs. Weasley Fleur refused to let herself cry, though it was too late for this she had them streaming down her face. If Bill were with her now she knew what he would say 'Your face is too beautiful to be sad' Though she could not help but worry about him they would not have called her here if there was not something wrong with Bill. Finally she reached the doors quickly looking around the room was rather full of people only some of which she recognised, moving through the room she spotted him and her heart came to her throat she felt sick. He was barely recognisable with the deep gashes across his face, his chest and arms, basically all over him No not her Bill, her lovely Bill.<p>

Everyone moved away and it took an enormous amount of effort for her to pull herself next to him, so she could support him and be there for him she loved him so much, he must be in so much pain. Both of his parents were upset as well which was understandable they were his parents, more tears flew from her eyes down her cheeks. It seemed for a few minutes Fleur was not aware of what everyone else was doing or saying, but she suddenly realised her position and listened as Molly spoke about how Bill was handsome and how he was suppose to be getting married. "And what do you mean by zat? What do you mean 'he was going to be married'?" She snapped at her, Molly had no right to say that at all, she did not really listen to her reply "You theenk Bill will not wish to marry me anymore. You theenk, because of these bites, he will not love me." More tears rolled down her cheeks at the mention of Bill not loving her and at the look of his injuries, "Because 'e will! It would take more zan a werewolf to stop Bill loving me!" She was ignoring Molly's fumbling responses; all the while she was staring at her boyfriend, fiancé, true love she would always love him no matter what happened. "You thought I would not weesh to marry him. Or per'aps, you hoped… What do I care how he looks? I am good-looking enough for both of us, I theenk! All these scars show is zat my husband is brave! And I shall do zat!" Her husband was brave, he had always been and though he did not need the scars to prove it now he had them.

The Hospital wing was silent as Fleur grabbed the appointment and rags from Molly and very slowly and gently began to dab the ointment on his forehead with one hand. With the other hand she gently took a hold of his hand and stroked it, turning her head Molly began to speak again it was obvious she was trying to make up for what had been said earlier. To be honest Fleur was feeling rather bad about shouting at her and getting angry, Molly continued to speak about a tiara that belonged to an aunt and how she would lend it to Fleur for the wedding "Thank you. I am sure zat will be lovely." She owed it to her future mother in law to make peace, she was a kind mother a very good mother and she cared for her children very much. As the others in the room continued to speak Fleur did her best to ignore them and just focus on Bill, she could hear Tonks arguing with Lupin she knew that Tonks loved him and Lupin just rejected the love because in his opinion she deserved better.

Though Fleur blocked them all out and focused all her attention on Bill, very gently she continued to apply the ointment to his scars; with a different cloth she slowly wiped the blood from his scars. With the her sleeve she wiped a few more tears from her eyes, but her eyes were quickly once again filled with tears and before long they were streaming down her face "I will be ere Bill, always" Fleur whispered to him quietly she had no idea whether he could hear her or not but it brought her some comfort, she did hope they knew that she was there and that she did not intend to go anywhere.

Most of the people slowly began to exit the hospital wing and she permitted Molly to move closer to her son, the Matron headed over towards them and Fleur reluctantly moved aside allowing her to begin to wrapping his arms and chest in layers of bandages. He still did not stir or speak and this worried Fleur, he would be alright that she knew he was strong and would keep fighting. When the Nurse was finished Fleur thanked her quietly and gently moved back to the seat and pulled the chair closer to him taking his hand once again. Looking out of the window dawn was already here, but Fleur did not feel tired just lonely more than anything she wanted Bill to just talk to her and tell her everything was going to be alright in the end. Though it did not seem possible.

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes slowly Fleur realised she had fallen asleep leaning against the side table next to Bill's bed, someone had placed a blanket around her but she had no idea who. Looking around the hospital wing was empty and quiet, she turned back to Bill who was pale and still had his eyes shut. Once again she took a hold of his hand, but there was still no response, no grip upon her hand to prove he knew she was there. Very softly she bit her lip, she worried about him so much he would be alright in the end that she knew, taking the blanket of she hung it over the back of the chair and gently sat herself on the side of his bed. Despite the fact that she had promised to stop crying but it was almost impossible, letting out a small sob again which she quickly stifled. At around eight o'clock Molly and Arthur arrived in the hospital wing with Fred and George, they brought her breakfast since she refused to leave Bill's side which was kind of them. The two twins tried to make a few jokes and liven the atmosphere, but all Fleur could manage was a small smile both of them were doing their best to help them out and make her feel better and she gave them credit for it.<p>

The two of them did not stay very long for they had other things to sort out with their shop, it was also obvious that the two of them found it difficult to see their brother in this state and she did not blame them at all it was very difficult. A few hours later Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron joined her, whilst Mr and Mrs. Weasley headed home for a little bit she was thankful for the company though she did wonder what they thought of her the crazy French woman. She knew for a fact Ginny did not approve of her marrying Bill but at the moment Fleur did not have the energy to say anything all she cared about right now was Bill. With the promises of being back later the four of them left Fleur smiled allowing the lonely feelings to return to her, the feelings that Bill could make so easily go away with a smile, hug or kiss. Very gently she stroked the side of his face allowing her hands to move over the scars which now littered his face, so brave, he was so brave in deed.


	2. Chapter 2

[Now just to show how I think some of the other characters and family members would have felt, as well as more into what I think would have happened]

Since the death of Dumbledore and the attack at Hogwarts, the ministry had become rather busy with complaints about the schools safety as well as learning what actually happened how these Death Eaters managed to infiltrate Hogwarts so easily. Percy moved sat down at his desk quickly thumbing through some paperwork, before realising there was someone standing in front of his desk obviously waiting for his attention. Why? He had no idea surely this guy had better things to do with his time than stand here there were all sorts of things which needed attending to, he really had no time to just stand there. Slowly looking up Percy gave him a very pained expression "Yes is there anything I can help you with?" Percy glared at him eye brows raised awaiting his excuse for dawdling when there was stuff to be done, the Ministry was not going to run itself, the man standing before him was dressed rather neatly and presentable he was probably in a position higher than Percy but not for long. "Mr. Weasley are you sure you don't want any time off all things considered" Percy gave him an appalled look why on Earth would he want time off, "With everything to be done around here this is not time for taking a day of surely you would understand that" Percy moved to the other side of his office where he went through the filling cabinet to go through all his nicely organised papers, it seemed the man still had not got the impression that Percy was not going anywhere, since he was still gazing over it him with an odd expression. "Look Percy, family is everything it's understandable if you want some time off" With that the man left his office, but before he did placed a copy of the daily prophet at the top of all his organised paperwork. Moving back across his office Percy slowly picked up the paper as he predicted the front cover of the Daily Prophet DUMBLEDORE DIES AS DEATH EATERS INVADE HOGWARTS, it was just a slight over exaggeration of course. Why on earth had this idiot been talking about time off then? Allowing his eyes to quickly scan through the writing, one section caught his eye 'There were very few casualties in the battle including the mauling of the son of well known Arthur Weasley who won our Galleon Draw several years ago, their eldest son Bill is recovering after being brutally attacked by the infamous werewolf Fenrir Greyback, the true extent of his injuries as of yet have not been found out.'

It then continued to speculate as to how the Death Eaters entered the castle, Percy had to pause and sit down for a moment Bill ... but nothing ever happened to Bill he had always seemed untouchable in his opinion oh poor Bill, quickly heading over to his stack of mail Percy quickly searched it for a letter from his mother or anyone, but stopped himself. For Percy knew for a fact that there would not be a letter from them, why would they have bothered to try and tell him? Percy could not help but feel right he had told his parents that their lack of allegiance to the ministry would cause them harm in the future and he had been correct, still despite his anger with his parents and siblings Percy could not help but feel rumours and sorrowful after what happened to Bill. Though he would not visit, he had not visited when his father had been in hospital and he would not visit now Bill would understand, well he probably would not but they should do, after everything Dumbledore had said all it had done was earn him an early grave, what people needed was true faith in their ministry, something his family did not have.

Discarding the paper in his waste paper basket Percy continued to sort out his desk, maybe now his parents would rethink their decisions and realise how foolish they had been ripping up an old copy of a letter this joined the newspaper in his bin. When would his family learn about the true consequences of their actions and the stupid decisions that they had once made need to be changed before he was ready to accept them again. Despite all his anger at the decisions his parents and siblings had made, Percy could not help but worry about his older brother, Bill had only teased him light heartedly and had always been there for him as someone to talk to, help with homework, whatever he needed really.

* * *

><p>Molly had not slept all night, neither had Arthur they had spent the evening cuddled together on the sofa, both distraught about what had happened to their eldest son. The two of them were originally going to stay at the castle, but had decided to leave Bill in Fleur's capable hands, though there was not much she could do for him or any of them for that matter it was just a waiting game to see how the scars healed and when Bill would awaken. Everything seemed rather blurry for Molly, she had spent half of the night crying for her dear son very gently she wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks; looking up at Arthur she did the same for him. It was not often she saw her husband so struck with sorrow and despair, rather pale in comparison to his usual look, he did his best to smile down at her but it was obviously hard he was their son for goodness sake they had a right to be upset. Despite all this melancholy, Molly could not help but feel just a little bit of joy for Fleur had not left Bill's side, she had remained with him in his hour of need and had made it rather clear that her love for him was stronger than Molly had previously thought. This was good for if she had shuddered and turned away, Molly had been sure that Bill would never really recover he would need her now more than ever the two of them needed to be strong.<p>

Wiping a fresh set of tears from her eyes Molly turned to her husband again "Do you want ... should I make some Tea?" Her voice cut out half way through the sentence but she knew Arthur would not mind or say anything, he understood how distraught she felt. He leant forwards and kissed her gently on the forehead 'Tea would be wonderful my dear' With this Molly bustled of into the kitchen, she was sure that if she kept herself busy and moving her heart would not focus too much on Bill and how he was doing and whether he was awake yet, this way she might get a few things done. However no matter how hard Molly tried to convince herself that it would take her mind of things, deep down she already knew that it would not and until Bill woke up she would constantly worry about him, this worry would probably continue until he left the hospital wing and went back to his normal life, even then she would probably still worry about him. Even if she had a temporary respite from worrying about Bill, the death of Dumbledore would float into her mind like a wondering spirit and the tears would return, for though she was crying for her son she was also crying and mourning one of the greatest wizards that ever lived. Tapping the kettle it quickly began to boil, Molly hurried around fetching cups, teabags, milk and all thing other things which were required to make tea before long she was returning into the living room with the cups one of which she handed to Arthur. "He will be alright won't he our William" The two of them had not really said much to one another since they had been at home and Molly just wanted Arthur to tell her that everything would be alright in the end, that nothing else could go wrong and that their family would always be safe. Even though she knew it was it was not true, 'Of course it will be Molly-wobbles' she could not help but giggle at her nickname which Arthur had given her, it always made her feel better and happier leaning over Arthur softly kissed Molly's fore head and wrapped his arm around her pulling her towards him even more, "Everything will be alright again one day my dear, everyone will be safe and our family will all be together even with a few more additions" By this Molly knew that Arthur was referring to the Hermione and Harry, the two of them had been like family ever since Ron met them in his first year and they were good additions, it was good to have another son and daughter the family even if they weren't biological they just might as well be with the amount of time they spent here.

* * *

><p>As Molly returned with the tea Arthur pulled himself out of his world of thought, he had not seen his wife so sad for awhile when George lost his ear she had been rather distraught but George was awake and cracking jokes, besides that was not as serious as Bill's. He could not help but feel bad since he was unable to do anything to help her to stop her from feeling these emotions, to put his protective arms around her and their family, to stop them from being hurt. Though Arthur new all of this was impossible and the two of them had to face the reality that their children were in danger constantly due to the decisions the family had made. Looking up at Molly he accepted the tea from her doing his best to smile, but it did not seem right to smile not with Bill the way he was and with Dumbledore dead, no it was too tragic in deed. "Well I guess I am thinking about when Bill was a baby our very first baby and how excited you were to have him" He wrapped his spare arm around her shoulders pulling her closer towards him "Then I guess I am well worrying about him now with everything that has happened and how it is going to affect him, but as Remus said we won't really know until he wakes up" Arthur did not like worrying and it was odd to be worrying about Bill, he was usually the one that was perfectly fine and sorting everyone else out never really the one that had anything happen to him, until now. "It also makes you wonder what other people are going to think of him, you know what Bill is like he won't really care or at least show us that he cares, so that is another worry, but I would rather deal with all these worries and still have Bill then not have him and be planning a funeral" Looking towards Molly she nodded in agreement, it was a horrible thought the loss of Bill, but it had not happened Arthur was really thankful that it had not, it was a thought not worth thinking about.<p>

There discussion however was interrupted when a bright orb of light flew through the window and sat on the table in front of them, after closer examination Arthur noted that it was not an orb but it resembled a swan and it was a patronus, very slowly the patronus considered the two of them carefully before opening its beak. "Bill es ewake, Ef you want to Vesit him" With that the light dissolved into nothingness, from the french accent Arthur knew immediately who had sent it, Fleur obviously the two of them quickly stood up and grabbed their coats and headed for the fire place using the Floo Network would be the quickest way into the castle since appiration into and out of Hogwarts was impossible due to the charms and spells surrounding the great school.


	3. Chapter 3

Fleur had not really left Bill's bedside since he was admitted into the Hospital Wing, she was sure that being near him would help him out, for she could not bear the thought of him being all alone in the hospital. The matron did not seem to mind either, the hospital wing was rather quiet most of the time according to her she could deal with most minor injuries and then send them off to classes, having Fleur gave her a little company. "Ze wezher is better, today eis still grey but it seems appier" Talking to Bill was something that was for Fleur's own reassurance she was sure that talking to him would let him know she was still there and had not gone anywhere. "Ron, Arry and Ermione visited again today, e seemed upset your brozer bless em, zey all love you very much" They had been rather disappointed to see Bill still asleep they must have been stupid if they thought Fleur would not notice, they had tried to keep it in and not let it show that was true, but she had picked it up. All the family seemed to have passed in and out of the castle at some point over the past two days, besides this Percy boy and Charlie who she understood was out in Romania working with dragons. "Zen Ginny brought you, zome flowers, zey are in ze vase over ere and are very beautiful, I zink my English is improving, wiz all ze talking i seem to be doeng"

Very gently she stoked his hand and continued to gaze out of the window everything had seemed a lot darker since his attack, but that might just be her own perception. "I love you, you know?"It seemed stupid saying this to him, as if she needed to remind him she would always love him, despite ethos Fleur could not help but sigh slightly she missed him tremendously the two of them had not seen each other much before the attack, since they had both been busy with work and with the dreadful goblins just being well ... Goblins. Her eyes dampened with tears thinking about how much she missed Bill, it hurt her seeing him so unresponsive. If Fleur had not been so busy looking out of the window she would have noticed Bill's eyelids twitching, very slowly they opened and Bill was awake.

Everything was out of focus at first, just a massive blur of colour it took a few seconds for everything to return to focus as normal, the first thing that struck him was WHERE ON EARTH WAS HE, he knew what had happened up until now but there was just this whole gap of nothing that he had no idea what had happened. Looking up he saw Fleur sitting on the bed next to him he tried to sit up but his body did not respond to his commands, which was odd. All he could manage was slowly allowing his fingers to hook around hers, allowing his hands to feel her soft skin oh how he ad missed her greatly. Still she seemed distracted and Bill noticed the hint of tears welling up in her eyes "F ... Fl ... Fleur" His voice was quiet almost inaudible, he was weak which was odd allowing his eyes to flicker over his body he noticed that it was covered in bandages most of which were satined with blood.

Looking back up at Fleur she had seen he was awake now and a smile broke across her face and tears down her cheeks "Madame Pom-ferrey" she called across the hall and Bill watched as an older lady came hurrying over to the two of them. Where she proceeded to poke and prod him to see what hurt and what she could do to relieve the pain, all the while Bill winced and tried to pretend that everything was fine. Though his focus was on Fleur who was still sitting on the bed next to him holding his hand and stroking it gently, smiling at him with tear filled eyes, she spoke softly and soothingly to him "Oh Bill I ave missed you, it is all go'eng to be okay"he watched as she took out her wand and sent a patronus out, to whom he could only guess his parents, Madame Pomphery spent a few minutes talking to Fleur before heading off to her desk.

He curled his fingers around her hand, her small soft, delicate hands that he had missed holding, "Hey beautiful" he murmured softly "Wh .. What happened? With the fight is everyone okay? And the death eaters did they get away?" he murmmered softly Bill was filled with questions and despite his tiredness and pain, there was a vast emptiness in his memory and he wanted to know what had happened. Though his train of thought was lost as the door opened and footsteps thundered across the hall towards them, it seemed that Fleur had informed his parents since out of the corner of his eye Bill could see a rather plump blur and a tall thin one moving towards him rather rapidly and rather loudly as well.

There was a lot of conversation going on now which came to Bill's ears as a ringing sensation which was incredibly irritating and it took the nurse a couple of minutes to calm his parents down and explain something or other to them, all the while Fleur sat beside him holding his hand gently and whispering softly about how she had missed him. Molly came over to stand on the other side of the bed and Bill slowly turned his head to look at her "Hey mum" he murmured , her eyes were already filled with tears and she seemed as though she was not quite sure what to say, so she just took his other hand and nodded. Looking up at his father who had moved over placing and arm on Molly's shoulder "What happened?" He managed again, at this both his mother and Fleur began to sob quietly, which confused Bill even more. "What do you remember?" his father asked softly as he quietly soothed Molly down. The nights events had been a bit of a blur to Bill and he paused for a few minutes trying to remember "I .. I said to Dumbledore that I would help guard the castle while he was away along with a few other people" he paused again "but someone got in I think ... Death Eaters yes I remember and something jumped me from behind knocking my wand away" His face suddenly went paler at the thought of it "I .. I'm not quite sure who it was"

Arthur nodded solemnly "It was Fenrir Greyback who attacked you, the infamous werewolf .." Molly cut across his explanation quickly "He wasn't transformed there should not be any effects, your still handsome it .. it doesn't matter what people say" She turned and began to sob into Arthur's shoulder. Looking from his father to Fleur who nodded in agreement with Molly "huh?" It was not really making much sense to Bill what was wrong, looking over Fleur pulled out her bag and from it took out her mirror and handed it to him, with his hand that was free now Molly was cuddling Arthur he cautiously took the mirror. As he did so he noticed the bandages wrapped along his arm and in making an effort to sit up he felt great agony in his chest and winced which made Fleur jump. Relaxing again Bill brought the mirror up to his face and understood what Molly had said there was a great gash running across his face now and several others in different directions. "He is not trained to show mercy and we think he thought you were dead so he did not bother to kill you properly, so we are lucky as Molly said according to Remus you won't become a werewolf just possibly a few werewolf like traits especially around the full moon time" The reality of the situation was beginning to dawn on Bill and exactly what he had missed out on, it made him wonder how long he had been asleep and why was the castle so quiet, where were the students? Why was not anything happening with in the school? "Why is it so quiet? Did something happen?" Bill's voice trailed off as even his fathers eyes began to glisten with tears at this point "Professor Dumble-dore, e .. e ise dead" Fleur managed to say her voice on wavering a little here and there.


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE I HAVE BEEN SO STRESSED WITH EXAMS RECENTLY I HAVE NOT HAD A CHANCE TO WRITE AND THEN MY COMPUTER BROKE AND I LOSSED THE FIRST PART TO THE STORY SO I HAD TO REWRITE IT SO I AM EVER SO VERY VERY SORRY TO ANYONE WHO HAS BEEN WAITING FOR HTIS STORY !**

* * *

><p>Bill lay in disbelief for a few moments Dumbledore could not be dead, this was Dumbledore for goodness sake one does not simply kill Dumbledore. The silence in the hospital was almost unbarable for him, especially with the somber looks on his parents faces and Fleur who was crying silently. "It's a bit hard to believe" He murmured softly to which they all nodded, "It's come as a big shock but you need to worry about getting better son, at the moment that is the most important thing okay" Bill looked up at his father as he spoke, he guessed that was true but he did not really want to admit it he was not as important as Dumbledore, but he just nodded as best as he could, which was not really much and he was quite sure it looked more like an odd twitch than a nod, but it hurt like hell and he was sure his parents got the point. After wiping her eyes Fleur sat back down next to him taking his hand and stroking it gently, her touch was soft against his rough skin "So how bad is it?" He asked softly looking at his dad "Am I ... Well you know going to transform at the full moon?" Though Bill would not admit it he was very afraid of that happening, werewolves were always something he had been frightened of even though he was good friends with Lupin who proved that they were not all dangerous and were human and the kindest of people, he could not help but fear running into one at a full moon.<p>

"As far as we are aware ... we don't know, Remus is convinced that you won't transform, but we don't really know what will happen" There was silence again as Bill processed this information, it was a relief to hear that he won't transform but they did not know anything really. "But they won't go, the scars they will always be there and never heal I tried, but there was dark magic I'm so sorry" Bill watched as his mother was reduced to tears and he was not quite sure what to say, he could feel pain across his body mainly in his chest and arms it worried him a little to think of the scars that would be left. To be honest though he had not been to fussed with his looks there really was only one opinion he cared about turning his head he slowly looked over at Fleur, "Are they? ... Do you .. do you mind?" Before Fleur could answer however, his parents became well aware that this was not really the moment for them to be sitting here this was something for the two of them to talk about alone. "We will come back this afternoon and check on you, besides Fred and George will want to hear how you are doing" With that they slipped out of the hospital wing, Arthur with his arm around Molly who only when they were out of sight and earshot began to cry again.

Once they were gone Bill looked over at Fleur, pulling his hands back he pulled himself up into a sitting position with a lot of help from Fleur she arranged the cushions behind him silently so that he would be comfortable. When he was settled she took his hand again looking at him again "I will still love you, Bill no matter what hap-ens to you, the scars meen notheng to me, they show you are brave" She lifted her hand up slowly and ran it across his cheek he could feel her cold hands as they made their way across the ridges on his face that were scars. "Are you sure?" To this Fleur just laughed and leaning forwards she pressed her forehead gently against his "I will alwayz love you Bill Weasley" Looking into her beautiful blue eyes Bill knew she was telling the truth and he was relieved adn so pleased to know that she loved him because eh would alway solve her, no matter what happened to either of them only death could separate them and he prayed that it would not. "I love you"

"I love you to" She whispered back kissing him softly on the cheek, sitting on the side of his bed again she held his hands and stroked the side of his face gently she had been sick with worry and dread over the past couple of days she was just so glad to have him back he may not be in one piece, but she still had him and that was all that mattered. They had not really said much after that Bill was to tired to talk and Fleur understood that instead she just sat next to him holding his hand and softly rubbing it with her finger, besides he needed to rest with basically the whole family visiting later he would need his rest.

Bill had dozed a little and awoke in the early evening Fleur had slipped out for the afternoon to change clothes and have a shower, now that Bill was awake she wanted to look presentable for him. Thankfully she had got back before he had awoken, even though he had noticed she knew he would not mind. "You look beautiful you know" He muttered softly and she blushed a little kissing his fore head "You ere a big softee you know" To this Bill had laughed and Fleur realized she had missed his laugh, in fact she had just missed him and it pained her to see him like this he was in pain and she knew it, Bill would not admit it of course but she knew. Madam Pomphrey brought over his dinner which was soup and though Bill had protested at first explaining he was perfectly capable he let Fleur feed it to him. He was not really use to having someone take so much care of him, being the oldest in his family he had got use to taking care of himself so as not to cause his mother any added worry or stress, but it was odd now having someone look after him though he could get use to it. After that his parents had shown up to see him and it was good to see his mother in a better mood than before she seemed to have relaxed more, maube she was getting use to seeing the scars across his face, he had seen them now Fleur had let him borrow her mirror she had been a bit tearful at the idea but he deserved to see them it was his face after all. The sight had not frightened or repulsed him, he had just accepted it really there was no changing it now he was stuck this way and if Fleur did not mind it then that was even better.

"Hey honey how are you feeling?" Bill resented the fact that his mother still called him honey even though he was a grown man, but he overlooked it, "much better mum thanks" Since he had rested all day Fleur was actually going to let him talk properly, but she still sat next to him on the side of his bed holding his hand like she had for most of the day. His mother talked about what Charlie had said in a letter and how he wished he could come back to see Bill especially now, but at the moment with his work for the Order out in Romania he could not make it back. It was understandable of course they all had their own lives to lead and he did not want to drag them all here just for him. There was the unmistakable sound of footsteps followed by laughter as Fred and George arrived in the hospital wing, Bill was quite sure they had been working on their best werewolf related jokes and wondered if their mother would approve of any of them. They both had broad smiles across their faces and it settled Bill a little to see them still happy and positive, "Hey Bill" "What do werewolves write" "in their christmas cards?" He pretended to think for a few seconds before shaking his head "What do they write?"

"Best vicious of the season" They both spoke in unison and Bill smiled it was actually quite a good joke and even mum smiled which was good, they were in the middle of another joke when the sounds of people running headed in their direction and a very breathless Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry appeared. "Bill I HAVE BEEN SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU" Ginny pulled Bill into a very soft hug being careful obviously not to hurt him,

"Hey squirt, Ron, Harry, Hermione" They all seemed to be relieved to see him awake and talking "You arrived just in time Fred and George are going to treat us to another werewolf joke, take it away guys"

"Right well why do" "werewolves do well at school" The two of them were obviously enjoying the spotlight and people appreciating their humour, everyone looked at each other shrugging and the two of them laughed. "because every time they're asked a question, they come up with a snappy answer!" They all laughed again and the evening went on much the same good humour, fun and laughter none of them gave Bill any odd looks or were repulsed by his scars and Bill was glad that this was his family, he loved them all so much and had no idea where he would be without all of them.


End file.
